


Cas has bedtime

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous





	Cas has bedtime

"Deeeeaaaaaan..." Castiel called out from his room all snuggled up in his bed. Cas had been human for a while now and Dean finally allowed him to hunt with them again. Now, he was preparing himself for bed but he needed some assistance. Sam walked in, followed by Dean.

"What is it this time Cas?" Dean leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "We already checked if there were any demons in your closet or under your bed."

"No Dean. It's different this time! You see I would like a full night of sleep-"

"If ya wanna get a full night of sleep than sleep already!" Cas glared at Dean when he said that. "Sorry sorry.." Dean sighed, "continue..."

"As I was saying, I would like a full night of sleep but I want it done the human way. I want to sleep with a lullaby. So start singing." Cas demanded as he snuggled himself more under the covers. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm not singing." Dean stated and he looked at Sam who sighed.

"Alright alright....uhm...give me a sec..." Sam stood there thinking for a minute. "Alright I got one." He cleared his throat and nervously began singing. "C-Carry on my wayward s-o-on...there'll be peace when you are d-o-one...lay your weary head to r-"

"Sammy stop! He's crying!!" Sam stopped singing and looked at Cas who was in fact crying.

"Not that song!! Too many bad memories!! Sing another!!" Sam looked at Dean and signalled that it was his turn. Dean sighed and thought for a second before coming up with a song.

"Uhm...the gates of heaven were locked shut...the pits of hell they were all filled up and I fea-"

"Not that song!!! He's crying even more now!!!" Sam exclaimed as Cas sobbed.

"Geez Cas you hate every song we sing..." Suddenly there's a crash and glass flew everywhere. Gabriel stood Infront of the now broken window.

"That's because you bitches aren't singing the right songs to my Cassy."

"Gabriel?!" Sam yelled "You're alive?! And you broke a window!!"

"Minor problem." Gabriel brushed some glass of his face and sat next to Cas. "So baby brother. You need a nice soothing song. I got you." Gabriel cleared his throat.

"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WASSSSSSS. TO CATCH THEM IS MY TRUST TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSSSSSSSE. I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAN-" suddenly another crash and spray of glass and Lucifer stood there.

"STEP AWAY PEASENTS. LUCI'S HERE TO SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE."

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS THIS ISN'T OUR HOUSE ITS SOME OLD LADY'S WHO'S ON VACATION!!!" Dean screeched as both Gabe and Lucifer jumped onto Cas's bed.

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WER SIN DIE JËAGER!!!" Lucifer screeched/sang as he ripped his shirt off.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dean yelled.

"ADAM IS STILL IN HELLLLLLLLL" Lucifer sang as he punched the air and jumped onto a coffee table.

"SATAN GET OFF MY COFFEE TABLE OR YOU'RE GROUNDED." Sam yelled.

"FUCK YOU SAM." Lucifer screeched.

"GABE PUT THAT GUITAR DOWN. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MORE ANGELS HERE?! GABE GET BACK HERE!!" Dean screeched as he chased Gabriel down the hall.

Cas was sitting up in his bed. Watching everything unfold.

"...I like bedtime." He said as he turned over and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of Sam and Dean screaming at Gabe and Lucifer.


End file.
